Decisions
by RebelLove-ChildOfBVB
Summary: Erin/Malik. Ever since he was a young vampire, Malik has dreamed of becoming the Grand High Vampire, with a beautiful Queen by his side. He has his Queen in Erin, but will he ever get his wish? And will Erin be able to cope with the challenges that lay ahead not only for Malik, but for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! sorry I have been neglecting my fics, had pneumonia (still have it but getting better in hospital!) Had this idea for a while, I ship Malik & Erin so much, they're just so delightful to write about, especially when Erin is a vampire. I found her rather boring to write about when she was human, hence why my fic went like it did!**

* * *

"Malik, should we _really _be doing this, I mean, well, you know," Erin looked uncomfortable as she looked at her husband, who was driving his swanky new car, which Erin had bought for him on their first anniversary as husband and wife. It was a beauty, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and it was Malik's pride and joy.

"Don't worry, my love, we will get what we want some way or another. What ever it takes." Malik reached over with his free hand and stroked her cheek, his eyes still firmly fixed on the road ahead of him, "I promise." He brought his hand away and flicked the indicator on to turn left. Erin squinted in the darkness, there was a sign up ahead of them; '_**Garside Grange School - 5 miles**__.' _Erin tensed as she read the words.

"Malik, I don't want to," she pleaded, anguish burned through her eyes.

"Erin, please, no more nonsense! We are going and that is final. We are the rightful owners of this school, not Vlad, not my Dad. Us. We are." Malik whispered, his tone was harsh.

Erin looked over at him, his ageless face was glowing, although she wasn't quite sure what with; excitement, maybe? Courage? Determination? She didn't know, it was a look that she rarely saw, and when she did, she didn't really know why, but it _scared _her, it scared her rather a lot. "Malik?" She asked, gently placing her hand over his, which was perched on the gear stick, "Why do you feel the need to beat Vlad? What is the point in us going somewhere where we are not welcome. We both know what they will do. What they will say. Why, Malik? Why?"_  
_

Malik shook his hand free of hers, placing it back on the steering wheel, staying silent. Around a minute passed before he eventually spoke, his tone stony and cold, "I need to go back there, Erin. You know why."

Erin shook her head, silently cursing him, "Malik, why, why do you do this to yourself? You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me." The car slowed on a red light, and Erin smiled at him as he glanced at her, "You don't need to prove you're anything, because you are my everything. You are all that I want. All that I need, all that desire, please, baby, please, lets go home."

"You know I can't do that." Malik said, as the lights returned to green, the car sped down the road once again. "You know I need this, I thought you understood."

"I- I do understand, I do." Erin soothed, her tone soft. "I just hate the fact that you think you're not important. Because you are."

Another sign came up; this time, it wasn't a road sign; '_**Welcome to Garside Grange High School; headmistress, Miss A. McCauley.**' _Malik pulled into a nearby parking space, turning the engine off. It spluttered and then fell silent, the only sound the splash of the raindrops on the windscreen and roof. "Come on, we need to get inside before we get wet." Malik unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled on the handle, gliding out of the car gracefully. Erin, however, stayed where she was. "Erin, please. You know how important this is to me." Erin hesitated for a moment, but proceeded to unbuckle her own belt and slid out of the car, avoiding Malik's eye contact. "Thank you." He said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, and, despite herself, she smiled against his touch.**_  
_**

"I know how much this means to you, I just don't want you to think that I will think differently of you, that's all." She replied, squeezing his hand, reaching up onto her tiptoes so she could kiss him properly. "I love you." She broke free of their embrace, "Please, believe me when I say that. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mrs Hellfire Vaccaria Dracula." He spoke each word with such passion, Erin couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr Hellfire Vaccaria Dracula," She smiled and pulled on his hand towards the gates, "I love you."

They walked hand in hand through the car park, the gravel beneath them crunching under their presence. The vast gates that were now ahead of them stood tall, the tunnel that led to them a case of darkness and mystery. Erin had never really been fond of the place at night; she had always found it rather intimidating. She tightened her grip on Malik's hand, "Erin, what is it now?" Malik asked, his own hand tightening protectively.

"It's nothing. I- I just don't really like this place when darkness cascades it, it makes me paranoid." She answered, smiling into the darkness.

Malik let go of her hand, and stood in front of her, laughing, "You're scared of the dark?" He teased, "Whoever heard of a vampire being scared of the dark?" He slowed to a stop, shaking his head in amusement, "You never cease to amaze me, Erin."

"I- well, I-" Erin was a little surprised at his sarcasm, "I just don't like being here." She finished, and Malik stopped laughing. "Don't laugh at me!" She retorted, letting his hand go in frustration.

"Hey, whoa, Erin," Malik took her hand again, "I was joking, I was trying to make you laugh." He squeezed her hand again.

"Well, I just- well don't. Let's just go inside." Erin unhooked her fingers from his and strode towards the gates once again.

Malik ran after her, "Erin, please, I didn't mean it, please, I need you. I can't do this on my own. Not again."

Erin paused as he caught up with her, "I know you do. I'm here. I just don't want you getting hurt again. You need to be careful, he's a force to be reckoned with, you know he could beat anyone if he wanted to. You are strong but somehow he could be stronger and you know he could. I can't loose you. I won't loose you. I need you. I just want you to be careful. I won't stop you, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure you come home to me." She placed a tissue against her falling tears, "I do not want to be sweeping you off the floor. I couldn't bare it, I couldn't bare it, Malik!" Her tissue was soaked with her falling tears now, she squeezed it, placing it once again against her tears.

Malik stood in silence, tears rolling down his own cheeks, "You are my everything. Without you, I would be nothing. You make me a better person, for all intents and purposes, anyway, you control the monster inside of me and I will be forever grateful. If I am to fall to this then so be it, but please, don't try and stop me, because I am doing this. I am doing this for us, baby."

Erin sniffled and touched Malik's cheek, "I won't stop you, but I will fight for you." They walked once again hand in hand, as they reached the gates, Malik pushed one open. And there it was, Garside Grange school. It loomed in front of them like a deadly creature, ready to strike at any moment.

"Ready?" Malik asked as they entered the doors.

"Ready." Erin concluded, pushing the door, leading into the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin didn't like the look of her former school anymore. It held horrible, bitter memories that she would rather forget. The corridors were long, dark, and very, very gloomy. Erin swallowed as they entered the stairway, "Malik, before we do this, I want to give you something." She reached into her pocket, her slender hand trembling as she did so, "Here. Take it. Treasure it." She placed a small bag in his hand, and closed his fingers around it.

"Erin, what in the world?" Malik beamed, clutching the bag, laughing.

"Open it." Erin urged him, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Malik untied the velvet bag, caressing it with his fingers as he did so, Erin looked at him, waiting for his reaction. "I hope you like it. It isn't much but I was going to give it to you on our anniversary and with one thing and another, I forgot."

Malik tipped the content of the bag into his palm, and gasped in surprise, "Erin! It's beautiful!" He grabbed her and hugged her, "It's perfect, just like my wife." Erin had really outdone herself this time, for in his hand he carried a beautiful black watch that he had seen many months ago in the shop window. "I can't believe you remembered." He whispered, closing his fingers protectively around his now second most prized possession.

"Of course I did!" Erin laughed, "Turn it over, Malik." She looked at him expectantly, willing him to do so.

Malik looked in awe at his beautiful wife, before slowly turning the watch. There was some engraving on it, Malik read it: **_'To my darling husband on our first anniversary. I can't wait to spend my life with you. I love you, forever, love Erin.'_**Malik gazed in awe at it, reading it over and over again, before eventually speaking, "You are just amazing, Erin. I love it, as I love you. Thank you!" He kissed her on the lips, "I love you so damn much it hurts."

Erin was the first to break away from the kiss, giggling, "I'm glad you like it. I wanted you to have it- well- you know, in case-"

"Erin," Malik looked into her lovely topaz-like eyes, "I love it, and I love you. We will be okay. I will be okay, I will not be defeated, I promise." He placed her hand over his un-beating heart, "You belong with me, forever. We're like water and ice, without the other, we could not exist." He brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on each of her delicate finger tips. "I love you so much."

Erin smiled a huge smile, the kind that Malik rarely saw these days. "I love you too, now, are you ready?" She tugged on his hand towards the first flight of stairs, "Come on, let's do this."

Malik stopped her and swept her off her feet, making her squeal, "This way, my Lady." He flew up the stairs with such ease, such grace, Erin clung to him lovingly. "Hold on tight." He winked, laughing as he flew up flight after flight of stairs.

When they reached the top, he kissed her forehead and placed her lightly on the floor, steadying her as she struggled to regain her balance. She smiled at him, uncertainly, "You know where he will be." She gestured towards the great iron door that led into the main quarters. "Please be careful," she untied her cape which she had been wearing, revealing her pale skin, which shone in the moonlight. "Please, Malik, I can't loose you."

"Come with me." Malik stroked her flowing hair, it had gotten so long, so beautiful, so radiant, she was just perfect, "Please?"

"Malik, I- I don't know, I mean I'm not exactly wanted here anymore. Neither of us are." She thought for a moment, then shook her head, "Wanted or not. We're in this together." She took his hand, "Lead the way."

"Thank you." Malik replied, smiling. "Thank you for being my everything." He knocked three times on the door, and then entered. It was empty, not a body in sight. Cobwebs stretched from the throne onto the floor, embedding the throne more or less completely.

"Malik, there's no one here," Erin whispered, relief clearly detectable in her voice, "Let's just go and come back another day?" She tried tugging at his arm, but he resisted, defeated, she stood back from him.

"I have not come all this way just to view an empty space." Malik growled low in his throat, his fists were clenched. He tapped his foot in frustration, throwing the nearby chair over in a rage. "I will fight! I will win! I have not come all this way just to go back home empty handed!"

Erin stood even further back, slightly intimidated by her husband's sudden anger. She hated it when he got angry. He would never hurt _her _of course, she knew that, but he would do other things. Terrible, unspeakable things that Erin dare not think about. When Malik got angry, he didn't just get angry. He got terrifyingly, marvellously, downright livid angry. "M- Malik," she stuttered, frustrated with her sudden shyness that overcame her, "Don't. Calm down. Come here, please." She held out her arms, her eyes willing him to embrace them.

Malik hesitated, his fists still clenched. He looked over at his wife, and his expression changed, despite the burning rage inside him. He walked slowly, cautiously almost, over to her, taking her hands, he pulled her closer to him, and hugged her tightly, so tightly, almost, that Erin felt a little trapped. Malik sensed her discomfort and released her slightly, "Sorry." He mumbled, sheepishly, still hugging her.

Erin gazed in wonder at him, "You have nothing to be sorry for." She replied, breaking their contact, "You know you don't have to apologise. I married you. I know you have flaws, hell, so do I. I have many, many flaws, but you don't see them, do you, Malik? Just as I don't, or rather, refuse to, see yours, because in my eyes, even with your flaws, you are the most perfect thing on this Earth." She walked a few steps forwards, examining the cobweb covered throne. "I don't think anyone is here, I think they've gone." She walked a few more steps towards it, and this time, Malik followed her.

Grabbing her hips from behind, making her jump slightly, he planted a kiss on her delicate, exposed shoulder, "Then we wait." He kissed her again, sending shivers down her spine in a rather pleasant way.

She shook her head, "But for how long for, Malik? We can't spend our lives waiting." She turned so they were facing one another, "You can't live like that. Not again. Remember when we met? You were just a street-fang. I remember the time you held me as I wept because of what _he _had done to me, I remember it all. Sometimes I wonder whether you do."

Malik looked down, "Of course I remember. I remember finding you crying, I remember you telling me what had happened, I remember holding you, your face buried in my leather jacket, your tears staining the fabric," He shook his jacket off his shoulders, revealing the pale stains, just below the magnificent crystal skull, "I remember it all. You think it was me who saved you, but, I _know _it was you. It was you. You saved me from a terrible life, saved me from my own stupidity."

Erin ran her fingers over the stains, "I will always be here to save you." She kissed him, "I promise."

They kissed once again, laughing against each others lips.

"Well isn't this a _touching _scene!" A voice made them both jump. "Erin and Malik, together, isn't it just _wonderful_."

Erin looked around, she could see no one. "Who are you?" She demanded, "Show yourself."

"I think you know who it is, Erin Noble." The voice spoke again, "I'm in here." A gust of wind blew through the room, and a curtained entrance was revealed.

Malik walked towards it, his fists once again clenched. "Show yourself, now!" He demanded. The voice laughed.

"Hello Malik." Erin, who had followed Malik, gasped, her eyes wide with confusion.

For yes, his eyes were sunken, his face was unshaved, his hair a mess, and he looked much, much older. But there was no mistaking the identity of him.

Erin knew straight away who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

The figure in front of Erin and Malik sat idly in a chair, his back arched, his head bowed. Behind him, a huge mirror stood, smashed in the middle, thousands of tiny cracks stretched from one side to the other. Erin cautiously took a step back, Pulling Malik with her, or at least, trying to pull him with her. He stood rigid, his eyes burning through the frail figure. "Who are you?" He demanded, looking him square in the eye, "Tell me who yo are and what you want!" Malik advanced towards him, but the figure was quick. Quicker than Malik, anyway. He shot a force from his shaking left hand, sending Malik sailing through the air. He landed, with a bump on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Erin asked, running over to where Malik was laid, unmoving.

"Because it's fun!" The figure looked straight at Erin, and stood up shakily. "I haven't had much fun lately."

Erin, despite herself, found herself feeling a little sorry for him. "If you've hurt him I swear to Buffy I will destroy you!" She snarled, all traces of earlier sympathy vanished in an instant.

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" He laughed, a shallow, sad laugh. "It wouldn't be the first time you destroyed me."

Erin avoided his eye contact, she could feel his eyes burning into the very pit of her darkened soul. "That was different." She sighed, clutching Malik's hand. "I had to. You know I did."

"No! You didn't. You chose to, but you didn't have to. You didn't have to." He shook his head, a stray tear running down his cheek. "You did it because you're selfish and you only think of what is best for you."

Erin snorted, "Isn't that the definition of 'vampire'?" She laughed again, "Selfish, self centred, arrogant and cruel." She stroked Malik's hair, "I merely did as I thought was right."

"EXACTLY!" A small laugh escaped his lips, "You did it to save your own skin. You did it to spite me."

Erin stopped fiddling with Malik's hair, her hand dropped to her side. She sat in an upright position, hugging her knees. "I never meant to hurt you."

This time, a gigantic laugh escaped from his lips. "Oh, well, great job. Perfect. Fantastic. Have you any idea what you did to me?" More tears were falling down his cheeks.

"I know. I'm- I'm sorry." She mumbled, crying.

"Don't you _dare _apologise to me! I don't want your sympathy, or your pity. I want you to feel the pain I felt. I want you to burn. I want you to hurt. I want you to loose everything. I want you to feel as destroyed as I was!" He roared, making her jump.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, lost for words.

"STOP! I don't want your apologies!" He seethed, shooting a fireball in her direction.

"You know why I did what I did. I had no choice! I had no choice!" Her voice was barely a whisper through her tears now, she cradled Malik in her arms, he was still unresponsive. "Bring him back to me, please." She sobbed, rocking back and forth. "Please. Please!"

"He's not dead, unfortunately." His tone was bitter, his eyes glazed over with anger.

"What did you do to him!" Erin seethed, anger now cursing through her own body like fireworks, "What the hell have you done to him then!?"

"Merely silenced him." His voice gave Erin chills.

"What? What is that supposed to mean! You'd better hope for your sake he wakes up!" Erin was beyond mad with him now, she could feel her anger bubbling, soon to overflow.

"I'm here." Erin spun around, delighted to hear a familiar voice.

"Malik! I thought I'd lost you!" She threw his arms around his neck, restraining him against the floor, laughing and kissing him. "I thought I'd lost you!" She repeated, still hugging him.

"Well, this is all _very _touching, but please stop with the public displays of affection, it's annoying." The figure laughed, walking towards them, crouching down. "Do you remember who I am?" He asked Malik, who looked at him in confusion. "Do you remember?"

Malik shook his head, looking towards Erin in confusion. "Who is this, Erin?" He asked her, wonder dancing in his eyes.

"No one." Erin replied. "Or at least no one important, anyway." She looked towards the frail figure, "He's just a nobody."

"Oh, well that's really nice, that!" The figure gasped, mocking exasperation in his words.

"Well, you aren't important. Not anymore. Not to me, anyway." Erin and Malik stood on their feet, holding hands protectively.

"I gathered that."

"Who the hell are you!?" Malik growled, low in his throat, "Tell me! Now!"

"I'm rather hurt that you don't recognise me, brother."

Malik dropped Erin's hand in surprise. "_Vlad_?" His eyes blackened, "Is that you?!"

'Vlad' clapped sarcastically, "Bravo, brother."

Erin tensed, aware of Malik's eyes on her. "You knew all along and you didn't tell me. Even now you choose to protect him!" His eyes were black with fury, his gaze fixed firmly upon his wife. "Why, Erin? WHY!"

"You didn't need to know. He isn't important anymore. You're the one that's important to me, not him."

"He was once, though." Malik retorted, the bitterness clear on his tongue.

"Yes! Exactly! He _was. _You are. _You _always will be to me." Erin reached up to hug him, he let her, although he didn't hug her back, which hurt.

"Promise?" He asked, the uncertainty on his tongue like a venomous snake.

"Yes!" She hugged him again, this time, he hugged her back, "Yes, yes, a million times yes! You mean everything to me. You are my everything."

"Whilst this is all very touching," Vlad retorted, "I'm beginning to feel like a spare part."

Malik strode towards him, his hands clenched once again. "What happened? What happened to you?"

Vlad laughed the sad laugh again, "Everything happened. And then nothing happened. Nothing has happened for a long, long while now. There's just me now. No one else." His eyes were vacant.

"What?" Malik suddenly clicked on, "What do you mean there's 'just you'? Where's Dad? Where's Ingrid? Where's, well, anyone?"

"I mean," Vlad continued to stare vacantly, "They're all gone." Tears fell once again down his frail cheeks, "They're dead, Malik. We're the only ones left."


End file.
